


A handsome upperclasman

by PShine



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Euden crushes hard, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poly!Euden near the end, Vixel is a Disaster Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: Although many women throw themselves at his feet, Vixel has long give up on someone that is actually of his preferences showing up, convinced no one of the sex he's attacted to is actually interested in him.Boy, if only he knew.





	A handsome upperclasman

“... And now, here.”

Euden felt the conductor’s hand gently guide him through the piano, producing the most beautiful sounds. Well, for Vixel, it may just be a normal, common melody, but for Euden, it was something he truly looked forward to, feeling the man’s hands touch him.

The melody neared it’s end, with Euden hitting the last note, a pleasant and lovely finale. “Very well, Euden. You have been improving.” His teacher said, getting up from his side. “Although, you had plenty of potential to begin with, truly.”

“Thank you, Vixel. A Prince must know several subjects, including musical instruments, but… The truth is, I was rather pitiful before you started guiding me. It’s all thanks to you!” He said, feeling warm inside from the praise he got from someone he so admired… Well, more than admired, really. “It’s no surprise you have so many admirers, truly.”

“Indeed!” Notte chipped in the conversation, having been helping herself to a strawberry while Euden practiced. “You’re the whole package, you know that? Good looks, smarts, kindness, skilled in several amazing stuff! How come you don’t already have a girlfriend following you around everywhere?”

Vixel got a pained look on his face, and took some seconds to think a bit before answering. “I thank you for the compliments, Notte, but the truth is… Well, I don’t like talking much about my personal life, but I’m among friends here, so I’m comfortable saying so. Truth is, my preferences are among the… Male side of the scale. That’s why I have no girlfriend to call my own.”

“Oh! How come you don’t have a boyfriend, then?”

“I-It’s not like I have male admirers who see me like that!” Vixel flusteredly answered Notte’s follow-up question.

While Notte and Vixel kept talking, well, more like Notte kept prodding Vixel with questions about his love life, Euden thinked about what Vixel just said. _Oh, you have admirers that see you that way, Vixel. I’m that admirer. I can be your boyfriend. I’m cool with that. Totally. Wait, would Vixel be ok with dating him? He WAS kinda young, b-_

“Euden, you’re blushing.”

“I’m not, Notte!”

* * *

Vixel calmly enjoyed some Earl Grey tea with his longtime friend, Lucretia. Even if there were moments in which he avoided her, due to fearing she’d just outshine him in any place they’d be together, he was glad these days were over. Now, she was just his closest friend, and always pleasant to be along.  
“So, Vixel.” Lucretia said, after taking an elegant sip of her tea, that certainly had a tiny bit too much sugar. “When am I meeting my brother-in-law?”

Vixel choked on his own tea, coughing and gasping for air before, somewhat annoyed and embarrassed by the question, answering. “Lucretia, please, stop teasing me like that. You know I’m still single.”

“And I don’t understand how! If you put in a little bit of work, any man would be interested in you! You just have to take the initiative!”

“But… I don’t want to impose.” He said. “I don’t want to force someone to be with me, not because they like me, but because I’m… The famous conductor. I’m sorry Lucretia, but I… Don’t think I can feel comfortable trying to date someone, unless they already have feelings for me.”

Lucretia’s face went through a handful of expressions, as if she really wanted to say something but didn’t quite know if she should, before she sighed and gave in. “Very well, Vixel. If you’ believe so, I won’t press further.” Fulfilling her agreement, she shifted topics. “So, how is that Orchestra you helped a while ago doing?”

Full of pride for the success said Orchestra was going through, he answered. “They’re doing amazing! Just a month ago, they…”

* * *

Another day of practice went by, as Euden thanked Ilia for granting this long-haired beauty as his instructor. Maybe “beauty” wasn’t the right word to describe a man, but Euden really couldn’t think of Vixel as anything but beautiful.

No, that wasn’t right. He was also handsome. A handsome upperclassman.

“I can’t ever thank you enough for these lessons, Vixel. I wouldn’t be nearly as good at this if you didn’t take your time to teach someone that made the piano sound like a strangled cat.” He said, lightly joking at the last part. “I hope I’m still a good underclassman!”

“Of course you are. The best I could ever ask for.” The conductor warmly replied. “Although, if I may say the truth, I don’t think of you as an underclassman anymore.”

Euden’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh? Is that so? Then what… What do you see me as?”

Vixel, with a big smile on his face, said. “I think of you as the little brother I never had.”

Little brother.

Little brother. Little brother. Little brother. Little brother. Little brother. Little Brother.

_Little. Brother._

“Euden?” Vixel asked. “Are you ok? You’re rather quiet.”

“Oh! No, no, Vixel! It’s all fine! I just… Remembered I gotta do some things with Elisanne right now! So, sorry, I must go. See you later.” He said, before kinda dashing down the hallway.

Vixel could’ve swore Elisanne’s room was the opposite direction.

… Oh, well. Not his business, he supposed. Time for him to do other things himself.

* * *

Well, that being said, Vixel didn’t walk much until a familiar presence showed up, with the conductor hearing and identifying his wings before even seeing him.

“Ah, it’s always SO pleasant to be with you, Vixel.” Cupid said, in his usual cheerful, honestly kinda creepy at times, voice. Somewhat sadly, he had grown used to the Dragon stalking him around. “Following you around always make me feel so energized!”

“Well, I suppose that’s good to know.” He politely replied. “I suppose my female admirers give you enough love for you to be at full strength, right?”

“Oh, yes! But not only then! Also your ma-”

Before Cupid could finish his Very Important sentence, Lucretia appeared from nowhere, covering the Dragon’s mouth and stopping a single sound from going through. “Vixel! So nice to see you again! Euden asked me and Cupid to take care of some fiends, and this guy here forgot, so we’re going on our way. See you again soon, my friend!” She said, elegantly dragging the love freak down the hall.

 _… Alright then. Back to the things I have to do._ Vixel thought.

* * *

“Urmph, urph urgh- Ah! Finally!” Cupid gasped for air, as Lucretia finally let him go. “What was that for, Lucretia? I was just going to tell Vixel most of his male admirers love him too!”

“Exactly! You cannot do so!”

“But… Why?” Cupid asked, completely dumbfounded. “I’m pretty sure you want him to be happy in his love life, even more than I do! So, why not tell him?”

“Because I know Vixel! After all this time by himself, he’d gladly take the first person who had any affections for him! And that can’t happen! I don’t want him to settle for the first person who shows up, or go through several heartbreaks, because…” She took a deep breath, and continued. “He’s my best friend. I can’t let him be hurt like this.”

“But what is wrong with going through heartbreak?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I understand your point! Kinda! Almost! You humans way of going through emotion is so complicated!” Cupid complained. “But, even though I’m a Dragon of love, I know heartbreak is important. Because, those are experiences! Almost no one finds their soulmate immediately. Going through heartbreaks and what not make someone grow, and, by not letting him go through that, you’re stopping him from improving as a person. Besides, what if one of his admirers IS his destined soulmate? You may be stopping them from actually meeting!”

Lucretia let those words sink in. He was right. By not telling Vixel about the people who ARE interested in him, he was losing opportunities, to grow stronger and wiser, and maybe actually find his happily ever after. She was the one responsible for this.

“... I’m sorry, Cupid. Vixel is… He’s truly my best friend. I’d call him my brother, even. We grew somewhat distant, but even then, we always had each other’s backs. We’d always show up to help the other feel better if something happened. So… I felt the need to protect him from heartbreak too.”

“Awww, come on! You just love your friend, and want him to be happy! Nothing wrong with that! But, you gotta let him find romantic love, by himself! Let him scrape his knees, and you’ll help him only if he asks you to.” Cupid said. “So, should I go tell him, or will you?”

“I will.” She confidently said. “Thank you, Cupid. I’ll go make up for my mistake right now.”

\----------

Vixel couldn’t help but let out a wistful, wishful sigh, watching as Rex and Ranzal came back from some training. Truly, it was that which he’d never get.

Noticing the sadness that his kind-of-mentor, kind-of-older-brother had, Elias asked. “Vixel? Is anything the matter? You don’t seem very happy?”

“Haha. Am I letting my emotions come out that easily?” He asked, having been caught. “But, please, don’t worry. I’m fine, really. It’s just that… Well, I don’t think I’ll ever meet someone who’ll love me, the way so many in the Halidom love. It’s something very trivial, I know, so you shouldn’t worry about it.”

Elias blinked. Twice, for good measure.

“Vixel, all men who look at you fall in love.”  
Now was Vixel’s turn to blink.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m serious! Back when you came to town to perform on the choir again, pretty much every man who wasn’t in love with Lucretia was in love with you! Well, a decent amount was crushing on both of you.” He said. “Even among the kids in the choir. It was kinda icky.”

The conductor just let those words hit him, as he remembered the men who blushed when he talked to them, and he just thought were starstruck, or something.

When he finally understood and accepted what Elias revealed, all he could let out was a small, surprised, “... Huh.”

Lucretia showed up two minutes later, and found herself annoyed that someone beated her to the reveal.

* * *

On the Prince’s room, said person only let out ambiguous sounding sounds of relative sadness, while hugging a pillow.

Somewhat exasperated, one of his partners attempted to cheer him up. “Come on, love. You have myself, Vice, Jurota, Elly, a lot of people, really. Vixel not liking you isn’t the end of the world.” Irfan said.

His attempt to comfort his love was met by more ambiguous sounds.

“Alright, come here.” Irfan said, gently grabbing the Prince’s head, and directing it to his chest, blushing a bit while doing so, but accepting it was the best chance at actually making him happy.

 _… This is nice._ Was all Euden could think.


End file.
